Beyette Playlists of Conceptual Themes
'PLAYLISTS OF CONCEPTUAL THEMES:' 'PEOPLE OF BEYETTE's SONGS' If one were to make a playlist of Dustin Beyette songs based on the subject, the following swell folks made such a difference in his life that he wrote songs for them, about them, with them, and/or thinking about them. This is their playlist of songs that involve said swell folks in some capacity. "I carry these names in my rolodex of life as if they were badges of honor, yet in a sense, I have truly not yet deserved them. I extend my deepest gratitude-type attitude with the utmost humility and servitude, and ask that fans of my music do the same." *The Kat Playlist *The MAK Playlist *The Bartlett Playlist *The Josh Playlist *'The Fox Playlist' *The G12 Playlist *The Pop Playlist *The Beba Playlist *'The Joanne Playlist' *The Eddie Hernandez Playlist *The Red Beard Playlist *'The Mother Playlist' *The Franklin Playlist 'SONGS ABOUT PORTLAND' Long before Beyette's "exodus" to Los Angeles, Dustin also retreated to Sanford, Maine for an extended time. During this time, Dustin deeply missed his hometown of Portland as well as his friends, but until he started working at Radioshack had limited means to return from "the wretched place that is" Sanford, Maine. The longing to return to his much loved hometown was apparent not only on the celebratory and honorific cover of Digitally Delicious (while the songs were completed in Sanford, the cover was completed sometime after Beyette's return to Portland because the cover image actually combines the satellite image of Machigonne with a stain on the ground resembling the peninsula, near the intersection of Columbia Rd and Leeman St. *Textures - Hard - Isolation Hybernation 'SONGS ABOUT SCHOOL' "As with some other "original kids" that live in Southern Maine, school was a little bit of a weird experience that didn't really make you go home thinking "Geez, I'm such a genius, so smart and loved, CANT **WAIT** FOR TOMORROW!!" Well, unless of course you *were* a genius, and on a sour note, this sort of thing is covered in a John Lennon song I believe. Sounds a bit better than this garbage though. I think some gothic kid from Canton, Ohio did a cover , which totally started my introduction to the... uh, "mania "." Songs in this playlist were written while Dustin was thinking of his experiences in school in late 20th century Maine. *Cigarettes - What a Drag *Change - Still Afraid to Ask 'SONGS THAT INVOLVE STEVEN SEAGAL' There's actually only one Dustin Beyette song that has to do with Steven Seagal. "Not sure what movie Pop was watching, but watching about 20 seconds of it on my way back upstairs (hopefully with soda in hand) made me write this song, and this isn't really a playlist because it's one song, but I guess it is because it's reconstructed on an ultra rare unreleased disc of a similar name. A special prize is waiting for the fan that can guess the Steven Seagal Movie that shows him having a hard time in the snow. Contact info can be found at beyettemusic.com HINT- it's not "Urban Justice ". I should write music set to that, too. haha" *E Tahe V Oletah - Lost *E Tahe V Oletah Reconstructed - Lost Category:People Category:Places